Silent Travels
by Aria of the North
Summary: Follow a mute child and her dragon as they acompany Eragon on his adventures through Alagaësia.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story so if there's anything I need to work on, please tell me. I don't own the Inheritance Cycle or anyone it it, but I do own the OCs.

Everyone was in panic. Women and children were screaming and the men were fighting. The urgals were tearing apart everything in their way, killing anyone they come across. Men, women, the elderly, even the children!

"Rose!" A shrill call can from one of the huts. A peachy haired girl no more than the years old came running, carrying cloth.

"Yes mother?" said the girl, her green eyes filled with panic.

"Where's your father?" A sickly looking elf said packing food and water.

"He's out fighting the urgals." Rose replied. A moment later and man came onto the tent.

"We ready? We have to-!" A spear protruded from his gut. He fell over, breathing shallowly, eyes looking up in shock.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled. An urgal came in and Rose screamed as it grabbed her, cutting her throat. Rose gurgled and thrashed around and blood spewed from her wound.

"Jierda!" The elf cried. The urgal's neck snapped back and fell over. The elf ran over and kneeled over her dying daughter. "Waise heill!" She said. The cut in her daughter's neck started to heal. The elf breathed in short, quick pants. The after effect of the sickness retuning. She saved the rest of her magic for her husband, leaving her unconscious daughter with a long, jagged scar along her neck. She hurried to her husband; she ripped out the spear while saying "Waise heill!" at the same time. The magic drained all her energy. Her husband got up and cradled the now dying elf in his arm.

"Make sure … she will be safe, and the stone…." The elf let out a sigh and died. The man laid his wife down and picked up his daughter. It was too late to run. He put his daughter in a hidden cellar and put the food provisions in it took. He took the stone and the girl's weapons and laid it next to his daughter. He wrapped his daughter in a blanket and kissed her one last time, a tear falling from his face.

"Good luck, I'm so sorry." He closed the cellar and put the rug over the cellar door just before an urgal came in and killed him.

Rose woke up and wearily looked around. She didn't know where she is and how she got in a windowless room filled with supplies. She got and apple and started eating it. She noticed her twin daggers and put them in their sheathes. The last thing she remembered was her mother's face leaning over her crying. She gasped. _The urgals! _She thought. _Where are mother and father? Are they dead? Where am I? … Are the urgals gone? Are they still here? _She put on both of her metal cuffs that went from her wrist to her elbow. She got up and leaned on the wall for support. _How long have I've been out? _She yelled out. "Mother?" and noticed no sound coming out. She screamed but it came out and as a hissing sound. She felt around her neck and felt a scar going across the top right of her throat to the bottom left_. That cut must have severed my vocal chords._ She thought. She found some clothes next to a sandy colored stone. She found a light brown shirt with no sleeves made of cloth. There was also a matching pair of pants and wrappings. She also found a thick leather chest piece under the stone. After she was changed, she packed all the supplies she could fit in her pack before leaving the room.

She notices the stone had moved from where she left it. _Hmmn. That's weird. _It gave a faint squeak. Rose jumped back. The stone started rocking back and squeaking. A small crack appeared, followed by more cracks and loud squeaking. A piece wobble at the top of it, it then rose and toppled on the floor, followed by a sandy colored head with dark brown stripes popped out, followed by a weirdly angled body a few moments later. Rose back away as it was licking away the membrane that used to incase it. _A dragon! _Roses' mother used to tell her tales about the dragon riders at night. She step forward and it snapped its neck around to look at her. She held a hand and touched its head. A blast of icy energy surged into her arm, burning in her arms like liquid fire. She lets out silent screams of pain and sat leaning on the wall. She felt numb all over. She sat for hours until warmth seeped back into the limbs, leaving the tingling. She looked at her hand and found a shimmering diffused oval in the middle of her palm. She felt it brush against her conscious, like a finger trailing over skin. It was a tendril of thought through which she felt curiosity and hunger.

Rose got up and retrieved some dried meat that she cut up and placed on the floor for the dragon. Now that she had a dragon to look after for a few months until it's ready to hunt for itself, she had to remove some of her fruit and replace it with dried meat. Rose ate the food that she did not pack. After she made sure that her dragon was full, she put on her cloak and traveling pack. She opened the door leading from the cellar to the kitchen. She checked it the coast is clear. Her dragon gave a squeak. Rose jumped, her dagger unsheathed. She put her finger to her lips. The dragon looked at her with orange eyes.

Rose got to the front of her house and sneaked out, her dragon followed her like a shadow. Rose turned the corner and came face to face with an urgal. She let out a silent screw and turned and ran, scooping up her dragon as she ran. The urgal ran after her. Rose almost ran into boy on a bay. It reared and the urgal ran into him. Rose now realized she had endangered the life of this boy. The boy got on his horse and rode away, the urgal chasing after him. Another urgal was attacking an older man. There was a loud slap and the man doubled over. The urgal let out a cry of triumph and lifted ax for the death blow. The boy charged at it before it got a chance and dodged the attack the urgal swung at him. The boy clawed the urgal on the side, leaving bloody furrows. He led them both to an alleyway. Rose went to the man and looked at his wound. She calmed his horse just as a blue wave came from the alleyway. Rose got the white stallion to lay down as she rolled the man off the horse. She cleaned his wound and bandaged it. When she was done, she went looking for the bay. It was prancing nervously around the boy. Her dragon sniffed at one of his gloves. Rose picked up her dragon and put it in the hood of her cloak. Rose was deciding whether or not to help the boy when he staggered to his feet. He looked at her warily.

"Who are you?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the inheritance cycle or it's characters.

* * *

Rose opened her mouth and replied, but nothing came out. She remembered that she's mute now. She frowned and tapped her throat with her middle and index fingers. "You're mute?" he asked. Rose nodded. She helped him out of the ally way to where the older man was. A blue dragon flew from the sky and roared. It looked at the boy, them at Rose and growled, standing between Rose and the others. Rose held up her hand in a friendly gesture. The dragon just growled again. Rose felt her dragon jump from her hood and stand between her and the large dragon, letting out a little growl of its own. She could see both the dragons and the boy's eyes widen. "You're a rider?" he asked. Rose nodded. The blue dragon snorted. Rose felt a presence prodding in her mind; she quickly threw up barriers in her mind. After a few moments of prodding, it gave up. The dragon lifted the older male up onto its back and the boy tightened straps on the saddle. The older man stirred and blinked blearily.

"Did Saphira get here in time?" He asked. The boy shook his head.

"I'll explain it later. Your arm is injured and the girl over there bandaged it, but you still need a safe place to rest."

"A girl?" He said wearily.

"Yes. She seems like the only one who survived the attack." The boy said. "She's also a rider."

"What?" the man asked, shock shown on his face.

"Yes. As I said before, I'll explain it later." The boy said.

"Yes." The man said. "Do you know where my sword… Ah, I see you founded it." The boy finished tightening the straps.

"Saphira's going to take you and follow me by air."

"Are you sure you want me to ride her?" the older one asked. "I can ride Snowfire."

"Not with that arm. This way, even if you faint, you won't fall off." The man nodded.

"I'm honored." He said, wrapping his good arm around Saphira's neck, and took off in a flurry, spring high into the sky. The boy got on the white horse and offered the brown one to Rose. She shook my head.

"How will you keep up?" he asked as she put her dragon in her hood. She made a running motion with her index and ring finger of the right hand. He nodded. Rose took one last glance of her ruined home before they left Yazuka and traveled on the trail that went southward. She followed them with long strides that seemed too big for her. They stopped briefly to let the horses drink. The boy stopped to examine something, he then thought about stuff. They continued on the trail which lead them along them Ninor. They suddenly changed direction. Rose followed him silently, thinking about ways she can communicate.

_I wonder if I can speak with him mentally. _She thought for a little bit more before she touched the conscious of her dragon. It was bored. Extremely bored. So bored that it could eat its own tail. She began to wonder what gender it is so she can pick a name for it.

_Hello?_ She asked her dragon. She felt its curiosity. Are _you male or female? A boy or a girl? Man or Maiden?_ She felt its amusement this time. She huffed. They reached a secluded clearing a few minutes later. It was very well hidden.

Rose's P.O.V.

A small smokeless fire was already burning when they went into the clearing. The old man was tending to his arm which was held at a funny angle. The boy's dragon was crouched near him, her body tense as it watched her.

"How are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm fine." He said, looking at me. "Who are you? Where did you find the egg? How did you survive?" he asked me. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. I furrowed my brow. I tapped my head, the pointed at his.

"What does she want?" The boy asked.

"She wishes to communicate with her … thoughts?" he asked. I nodded. The old man had a weary look on his face. After a moment of thought, he agreed to open up his mind to me. I carefully connected out consciousness. His eye grew wide.

"Elf?" He asked. I shook my head.

_No, I'm only half. My mother was an elf. My name is Rose Ann. My mother found it while she and my father were traveling the mountains. I survived only because my parents had a very well hidden basement. Who are you?_

"I'm Neil and the boy is Evan." He said. I studied him for a bit.

_Liar_. I said. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm Brom, this is Eragon. His dragon's name is Saphira." He said. I looked at Eragon and pointed to his head. He slowly nodded.

_Hello_. I said to him.

"Hello." He replied.

_I'm Rose Ann. It's nice to meet you. Your dragon has a beautiful name. _I said to him. His dragon hummed as he relayed my compliment.

"Nice to meet you too." He said. My dragon jumped out of my hood and gave Saphira a curious sniff. She puffed smoke at it, it squeaked and scampered back to me and I picked it up. I went to look at Brom's arm. It had a large scratch on it. I ripped up extra cloth and started boiling them for bandages. I started cleaning up Brom's wound.

"Do you know what you're doing?" He questioned me. I nodded.

_My mother was the town healer. _We were all quiet for a bit.

"We must eat." Brom said suddenly. I declined a bowl of their meat soup.

_I don't eat meat. _I said to them. _I'll be right back_. I went off into the woods to find the herbs I'm looking for. I came back and chewed them into a poultice and applied it to Brom's wound and bandaged it. I ate an apple from my pack and feed my dragon its meat bits. With our bellies full, Brom and Eragon started talking. I went off to find more wood. I passed a bush of berries and stripped it of its fruit. I went looking for other edible plants. I returned with my goods and shared the berries with everyone. When the berries were gone, we spread our blankets. My dragon came and snuggled with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Eragon or any other characters in the Inheritance cycle, but I do own the OCs.  
Thank you to the Guest that reviewed, you're my new best friend :D

* * *

The days pass by in a blur. My dragon has grown a lot and is half the size of Saphira. I found out that it was a boy and named him Zephyr. I also learned how to manipulate a pebbled and many words in the ancient language. I am also learing how to use a sword, but their a litte hevey for me.

As we approached Daret, I got on Cadoc and rode with Eragon. We approached Daret with great caution. The village was small and wild looking, without any sign of inhabitants. Saphira and Zephyr hid close to the town, so if trouble arose, they would be at our side in moments. I stiffened as we entered the center of Daret and found it empty.

"Let's get out of here. I don't like the feel of this." Brom said, spurring Snowfire into a gallop. Eragon followed a few strides before wagons toppled out from behind the houses and blocked our way. A man hopped over the wagon and stood in front of us, a drawn bow in his hand. I started to get scared.

_Are you alright, little one?! _Zephyr asked me in a paniced way, I felt him ready to launch into the air to come and help me.

_I'm fine. We'll back with you two soon. Stay where you are_. I told him.

"Halt. Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move." I started trembling more, gripping onto Eragon's cloths like my life depended on it. He noticed and gave me a comforting glance.

"What do you want?" Brom said calmly.

"Why have you come here?" the man demanded.

"To buy supplies and hear the news. Nothing more. We're on our way to my cousin's house in Dras-Leona. "

"Your armed pretty heavily."

"So are you" Brom said "These are dangerous times."

"True" the man looked at us carefully. "I don't think you mean us ill, but we have had to many encounters with urgals and bandits for me to trust you on your word."

"If it doesn't matter what we say, what happens now?" countered Brom.

"You say you only need supplies. Would agree to stay here while we bring what you need, then pay us and leave immediately? "

"Yes."

"All right" said the man, lowering his bow, though her kept it ready. He waved at one of the archers, who slid to the ground and ran over. "Tell him what you want."

Brom recited a short list and added, "Also if you have a couple of spare gloves for my nephew and niece, I'd like to buy those as well." The archer nodded and ran off. Brom chatted with the man for a while anf found his name was Trevor. The archer hurried out of the house with a pile of goods in his arms. Eragon and I pulled on our gloves as the archer set the supplies next to the horses, and Brom paid him. Brom and Trevor exchanged a few words and we left. When we reached our dragons, Saphira surprizded us by thrusting her head at us. Our horses back stepped nervosly. I got off the horse and left Saphira speaking to Eragon. I went over to the supply bag and got out the leather. Eragon was swept off his feet the moment he got off the horse. Saphira appeared to be mad.

"Well?" Brom asked.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow." Eragon replied.

_I want to ride with you! _I said excitedly. It would be the first time I ever rode Zephyr!

Brom considered it with a twinkle in his eye. "Well, we have the materials. I suppose that if the four of you stay out of sight, it won't be a problem."

"What if you were attacked or there was an accident? We won't be able to get there in time and –"

Saphira pressed harder on his chest. _Exactly my point, little one_.

Brom hid a smile and came to help me make a saddle. "It's worth the risk. You two need to learn how to ride your dragons anyway. Think about it this way: with you two flying ahead and looking on the ground, you'll be able to spot and trap, ambushes, or other unwelcomed surprises."

_Wooh_! I said excitedly to Zephyr and bounced up and down excitedly. I felt his eagerness to fly.

Brom took measurements of Zephyr and cut our strips, bands, and outlined a bunch of shapes on the leather. Once the pieces have been sliced out, he cut the remainder of the into cords to tie everything together. Brom worked for a bit while I watch intensly, trying to memorize every detail on how to make the saddle. After a few hours, Brom put the finished saddle on Zephyr and checked it the straps fir. He made small adjustments every here and there, then took it off with a satisfied look on his face.

_Woah, you made it look so easy_. I said to him, my eyebrows furrowing, trying hard to memorie everything I just saw. He chuckled. _Can you belive it, Zephyr, we're going to be flying together soon_!

_Yes. I'm excited too_. I carefully removed the saddle and placed it in my backpack. (**A.N.** **What a large back pack o.o**) It was nearly sundown and they made came. As usual, they spared before sundown. I lost again and went to nurse my bursies, then came back and watched Eragon and Brom spar. Eragon delt a strong blow that snapped both his and Brom's stick in half. Brom then taught Eragon a new spell that dulls his blade. After they cast the spell, the sparred again. They both had large welts after wards, which I treated.

I woke up in the morning with a cramped shoulder. I glared grumpily at the ground as I stood up and rolled my shoulder. I got the saddle out of by backpack and put it on Zephyr and hung my bags on it. Brom did the same for Saphira while Eragon got up.

_You ready?_ I said as I hoped up onto the saddle and strapped myself in, not waiting for a reply from Eragon and Saphira, Zephyr launched into the air. Zephyr flew effortlessly through the air. I thought since it was our first flight that it would be more strained. _How are you flying so effortlessly on out first flight_? I asked him.

_I trained by carrying rocks around_. He said. He flew into the clouds. When they leveled off above the plains, the trees looked no more than specks. The wind was chilly and thin, and wonderfully clear. Zephyr flew faster and did flips and dives through the air. I silently wooped in joy. He did a death spiral and pulled up at the last second. After a while, there was a buzzing in my head. It felt familiar so I let it through.

_Hello_? I asked it.

_Rose, land here_. He sent a mental image to me. Zephyr landed and met Eragon and Saphira there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Eragon or any of the other characters in the Inheritance Cycle, but I do own the OCs. R&R please. I'll Give cake.**

* * *

_What's up?_ I greeted them.

"Ra'zac." Eragon told me in a bitter tone as he examined the ground. "This doesn't make any sense, but the only thing I can think of is that the Ra'zac flew off on dragons. Or else they got onto giant birds and disappeared into the heavens. Tell me you have a better explanation."

_I think they have winged steeds that are neither bird nor dragon_. I offered

Brom shrugged. "I've heard reports of the Ra'zac moving from place to place with incredible speed, but this is the first evidence I've had of it. It would be almost impossible to find them if they have flying steeds. They aren't dragons – I know that much. A dragon would never consent to bear a Ra'zac."

"What do we do? Our dragons can't track them through the sky. Even if they could, we would leave you far behind."

""There's no easy solution to this riddle," Said Brom. "Let's have lunch while we think on it. Perhaps inspiration will strike us while we eat." I sighed.

_What do you think, Zephyr_? I asked him as I ate my apple and handed him dried strips of duck, his favorite.

_I agree with Brom. No dragon would agree to carry scum like the Ra'zac, and I doubt there are birds large enough to carry a Ra'zac._ He said, nibbling on the food. I brushed through my peachy colored hair thoughtfully, exposing my pointed elf ears I inherited from my mother.

"I have considered every trick I know, every word of power within my grasp, and all the skills I have, but I still can't see how we can find the Ra'zac." I sighed. "One of the dragons can show themselves at some town. That would draw the Ra'zac like flies to honey. But it would be an extremely thing to attempt. The Ra'zac would bring soldiers with them, the king might be interested enough to come himself, which would spell certain death for us."

"So what now?" Eragon asked.

"That's up to you and Rose." Brom said. "You're the riders." Eragon ground his teeth and stalked away.

_I…I would like reach the Varden as soon as possible_. I said quietly. Zephyr grunted in agreement. It was quiet for a bit. Then a cloying smell filled the air. I turned to the direction of the scent.

_Seithr …. Oil_? I said to myself. _How weird it is to smell it here_. Eragon jogged back into camp and showed a flask to Brom. Brom examined it for a bit, and then poured some out on its cap.

"Watch out, it'll burn –"Eragon started to warn Brom.

"My skin, I know," Said Brom. "And I suppose you went ahead a poured it all over your hand? Your finger? Well, at least you had enough sense not to drink it."

_Only a puddle of you would be left_. I interrupted taking the flask from Brom and examined it.

"What is it?" Eragon asked.

_Seithr oil., made from the petals of the seithr plant_. I furrowed my brows, trying to remember what my mother told me about it. _I used to make this with my mother. We had a small patch of it. We only made the natural version of it though, which is used to preserve pearls. But if specific words are spoken to it, along with a blood sacrifice, it gains the ability to eat away any flesh. There are also many acids in it, letting it dissolve sinew and bone, but leaves everything else untouched. It's used as a weapon of torture and assignation. Any injury made by it is slow to heal. It's hard to make, not many people make it, making it rare and expensive, especially in this form._

"I wonder why the Ra'zac left behind something so valuable." Eragon asked.

"It must have slipped off when they flew away"

"But why didn't they come back for it? I doubt the king would be pleased that they lost it."

"No, he won't." Brom started.

_That is enough. This conversation bores me. Come Zephyr_. I said childishly to Brom and Eragon and climbed onto Zephyr's saddle. _Later_. I said playfully, winking and sticking out my tongue as Zephyr launched into the air.


End file.
